


Top 5 crossover men in lab coats that Greg has slept with (he has a thing)

by seiyaharris



Category: CSI RPF, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CW Network RPF, ER, NCIS, Stargate Atlantis, The X-Files
Genre: Challenge Response, Crack, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Pegging, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-07
Updated: 2006-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiyaharris/pseuds/seiyaharris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to a Top 5 (x) meme on LJ, prompt by saffronra<br/>(#5 is cheating kinda lol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top 5 crossover men in lab coats that Greg has slept with (he has a thing)

1) Radek Zelenka. Greg just digs his crazy hair and European accent, likes the rough rasp of Radek's patchy stubble against his face. Radek mutters incoherent things, some English, most not, and Greg presses his face into the crook on Radek's hip and smiles as he strokes his cock.

2) Greg meets Dana Scully on a trip to Quantico to visit the DNA lab there. She's fiery and surprisingly agile and Greg pushes his hands into her flame red hair while she goes down on him.

3) When he still worked in the DNA lab, Greg had a list of 'people to email when in a DNA crisis'. It was a sort of phone tree of DNA lab techs across the country and his name was fairly near the top. So was Abby at the Washington NCIS. The first time Greg met Abby, at some seminar or another, they'd bonded over the new DNA database and genetic sequencing and liquid latex. Later, in Greg's room, Greg had swirled his tongue across every one of Abby's tattoos and she'd fucked him with her strap on.

4) Greg was in Chicago visiting friends and he met a guy at a bar. The guy and his band were playing there and Greg watched him up on the stage, kohl ringed eyes, chipped varnish on his nails working the stage and the small crowd like a pro. Greg could taste the want like acid in the back of his throat. He'd sidled up to the guy after the gig, offered to buy him a drink. The guy had smiled, eyes raking up and down Greg's body and nodded. It was 8 shots of tequila, 3 beers and a blow job/hand job in the bathroom later that Greg found out the guy, Ray, was a doctor at Chicago General.

5) Eric hates network parties. Eric's not even sure why he's at this network party, it's not even his network! But there was a girl (isn't there _always_ a girl?) and she'd smiled and said "hey, do you know Chad Michael Murray?" Eric doesn't, but he does know a guy at his network and Eric had, for some reason, thought taking her to a WB fuckin' _network party_ would be a good idea. So here he is. Nursing a beer at the bar while the girl he came with attempts to talk her way into Chad Michael fucking Murray's pants. Chad, for his part, looks much more interested in some brown haired behemoth of a guy and Eric's getting a little bit of a thrill watching the girl get more and more pissed off. Eric is kinda drunk and little high from the pot he smoked in the car on the way over and he's pretty much giggling into his beer when a pretty guy with a buzz cut Eric thinks he should know sidles up to him and whispers into his ear "doesn't she know Murray's queer?" Eric snorts so hard he nearly drops his glass. The guy grins at him, kinda crazy, all teeth and wrinkles at the corner of his eyes and tells Eric he has a mini bar full of beer and a fresh pack of condoms, if Eric's interested. Eric is.

(Turns out Eric has a thing for guys who play guys on TV who at one time at college, wore a lab coat.)


End file.
